Losing Control
by Raven Harlequyn
Summary: Slade is back, and Raven has been hit with a mysterious bomb, that apears to do nothing. But not everything is as it apears....
1. Default Chapter

**Losing Control**

Chapter 1- Slade

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans, if I did, terra would be alive and, well, lots of stuff would be different.

* * *

"Give me the remote!!! It's my turn to choose what we watch!" Cyborg said, trying unsuccessfully to snatch the remote from beast boy.

"No! I got it first!" Beast boy exclaimed, glaring at Cyborg.

"Just shut up both of you!" Raven said angrily, using her powers to levitate the remote high above both their heads. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Why do they not stop this fighting?" Starfire asked, looking at Robin.

"It's just the way they are star" Robin said, while chopping onions for a soup. Starfire sighed. No one on tamaran did this fighting, unless they wished to invite the rajkmas. where friends drift apart, starfire mentions it in the episode 'how long is forever?'

Suddenly the Titans alarm went off, and Robin ran to the computer to see what it was. He stared at the screen not believing his eyes. "Slade" he whispered.

Raven dropped her book, staring at him. "But slade's dead!" she protested.

"Not anymore, apparently" Robin replied. A long silence stretched out. Slade, back? It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

"We'll just have to go kick his butt then" Cyborg said, breaking the silence.

Robin nodded. "Titans, GO!"

* * *

They arrived at the scene of the crime within minutes. "Titans, split up and search!" Robin said, running towards a door to his left. Raven examined an area to her left. A small oval-ish capsule sat on a table. "Guys I think you should see th- BAM" raven was cut off as whatever it was exploded, sending a burst of energy out, and knocking raven out cold.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but this was a good place to stop. I'll update soon, and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Joking Around

Disclaimer:

Oh, I do not own the teen titans,

If I did things would be so

Different

Oh, I do not own the teen titans.

* * *

Ahem. Please excuse the short disclaimer/poem. I had a creativity block.

Chapter 2 

Joking around

"Raven!" Beast boy exclaimed, running over to where she lay. "Is she going to be ok?" He asked the other titans anxiously.

"I don't know, Cyborg, scan her for any damage." Robin said propping Raven up against a wall. Cyborg pulled out what looked like a remote and passed it over Raven's body, looking at the readout on his arm.

"Doesn't appear to be anything wrong with her. The bomb must've been a bust." He replied, and, as though on cue, Raven sat up and looked around groggily.

"What happened?" she asked in a dazed voice. The world seemed to be spinning around her, and her head hurt like heck.

"That bomb went off and knocked you out, but it doesn't appear as if it did any real damage." Robin replied, looking at her worriedly. "Do you feel ok?"

"Other then the fact that the world is spinning," raven replied, with a hint of sarcasm, "I'm fine."

"Oh, friend Raven! I am so glad that you are unharmed!" Starfire exclaimed, throwing her arms around raven in a hug. Raven blushed a bit and stood up.

"Of course I'm ok, you can't get rid of me that easily!" she said, with a little laugh. Raven gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that aloud, and she had actually...laughed. The table that the bomb had been sitting on was suddenly consumed by her black aura, and blew up.

"Did you just make a joke?" Beast boy asked, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Yes" Raven replied. She gasped again, she hadn't meant to say that either. What's wrong with me? She wondered frantically, trying to get a grip on her powers and mind. I need to stop showing emotion, or next thing I know it'll be one of my friends blowing up, not just some silly table!

"I have to go" She said suddenly, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait, Raven!" Beast Boy called out, but she was already gone.

* * *

Slade watched the scene unfold with amusement.

"Everything is going as planned" He said, smirking.

"But sir, Raven is unharmed, the bomb must have backfired." One of his assistants said, a bit unsure.

Slade laughed. "The bomb didn't backfire. It planted a tiny microchip in her brain, undetectable by scanners and impossible to locate. It makes her tell the truth, whatever the truth is. With her emotions on the loose, she'll do all the destruction for us. Eventually she'll leave, not wanting to her harm her friends. She'll have destroyed the city and torn apart the Teen Titans. It's perfect. Ah, yes, everything is going as planned."

* * *

To my reviewers, Thanks for the few reviews I got! I'm glad you guys liked it! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and that it took me so long to update. I'll try and update sooner next time. Also, sorry about the lame chapter name. I had writers block.


End file.
